


fly me to the moon

by Reveire



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and more fluff, Kisses and Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveire/pseuds/Reveire
Summary: They’re salt and sugar coagulating in their mutual touch.





	fly me to the moon

 

* * *

«Fill my heart with song

And let me sing for ever more

You are all I long for

All I worship and adore»

**Bart Howard.**

* * *

 

Kissing Bonnie is feeling a sweet taste between the fangs. Is having strawberries tangled in the tongue, sugar on the palate, fresh water running down her throat. Marceline likes to savor her without asking for permission, but touching at the same time her cold hands so timidly, looking at her half-open eyes (because Bonnie's orbits are like a clear sky when the summer rain has just fallen) . Marceline is so addicted with her taste but so shy to see her, so insecure with touching her, that her love for her is too obvious and she feels ashamed.

Bonnibel has a hard time hiding the mocking laugh when she realizes this.

The thing is, Marcy has warm bones. She likes to run her hands over the dry and gray skin of her, almost without asking permission, to stroke the tips of her fingers and run her hands through the bare neck. Marcy has a cold mouth, as if she might call her to cover her with her pink warmth, and yet her skin is so cold and shy. Bonnie loves to fill her open pores with her kisses, or to find the bitter taste in the corner of her scraped lips.

Marcy is so addicted to her kiss, and Bonnie so addicted to her parched warmth.

They’re addicted to love each other.

(and they already know how to forget the old pains, the old grudge when one separated from the other;  to touch each other is to remember the simple and melodious love they always had, is to know how much time they have lost being separated).

Bonnie loves to receive her in the night, when she appears in her window with the gray cheekbones stained by her blush and the huge smile showing her fangs. Marcy loves that she opens the window slowly and how she takes her face between her pink hands, kissing her face all the way to finish over her warm mouth. They like to love each other, they like that it’s so real and unfinished.

When Bonnie caresses her shoulders covered in her black summer dress, what she’s really doing is saying: "I want to look for you every night." When she runs her pink fingers over her grayish clavicle, she’s just whispering: "I always have you in my thoughts, in the hot light of the day. You know it very well, don’t you?” She laughs inevitably when Marcy’s fangs tickles her red lips and she only wants to let go: "I love you."

But she only touches her, silently.

Marcy keeps hidden the score where she once wrote a song for her. Like a very happy ballad, timid among the verses written in the middle of the night, sad sometimes in the silences of the bars, and bitter when it was incomplete the day they stopped seeing each other. However, she keeps it there, always rewriting or composing new chords, sweet as her kisses or the smell of her skin; but the melody (as intimate, as abstract and warm as the night) is still intact. She sings the brief melody while she kisses the pink skin, like an unintelligible murmur, and her verses that she repeats in her mind melt while Bonnie covers her cheekbones with blushes.

Loving each other is so easy, it's almost natural for them. They’re salt and sugar coagulating in their mutual touch.

And while they touch the palms of their hands, and the loose ballads that are left on the skin of the other, they whisper to each other: "Take me to the moon. Don’t get me out of there. Let me touch the stars of your veins. Let me see what an eternal night is; it's fine if it's dark…I'll look for your intimate touch to keep me safe. You're sweet salt in my thirsty mouth. Take me to the moon, don’t get me out of there... And I’m never going to tell a word of this”.


End file.
